


New In Town

by MalachiJones (miasmicdisaster)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/MalachiJones
Summary: Anon requested: “You’re new in town and you seem very intimidating but as it turns out you have an awful sense of direction even with a map and you’re actually adorkable so here let me help you”Aleks lived a mundane life in a small town, with very simple needs and very little changes.That is until an oddball biker guy shows up named Brett.





	1. Welcome to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "New In Town" by John Mulaney, because every time I read that phrase I keep thinking of that stupid sitcom intro to his stand up special.  
> Also on my tumblr, @mundej.

The quaint little town of Eastborough was in the middle of Absolutely Nowhere, Colorado. In between the rising and falling of snow mountains, the valley resided about 200 residents, who if they didn't work in the general stores, probably worked at the car factory down the road. It was a quiet little town, where if you didn't know everyone, you knew of them. People would travel in and wander out like sheep, but the only people that stayed were the people that were born there. It was like some cruel vortex that no one could get out of.

Aleks, though he wasn't born here, found his way into the circle when he decided to leave home the night before his 18th birthday. He drove as far as he could, the winding mountains and the snowy weather leading him to the place he lives now. It was rather anticlimactic - he stopped for gas, realized it was late, and just decided to sleep there, and then the next day, and so on, and so forth. Now he works two jobs at the same gas station that led him here, and at a small diner a block away from his apartment. He'd unfortunately built a life here that was too grounded to simply run away from, and he began to hate the mundanity of the quiet little life he led in the Colorado mountains.

Quiet, until, Brett showed up.

It got "loud" so to speak in quite a literal sense - firstly, Aleks heard the hum of a motorcycle get louder and louder until it was a roar right outside. It nearly vibrated the snacks off the shelves, until it came a stop right outside by the gas pump. Aleks was curious, as he knew no one in town that had such a loud, noisy thing; it seemed stupid and disruptive. He could imagine one of the high schoolers in town got one just to show off, or maybe it was just someone passing through.Â 

The machine rattled to a stop outside, and Aleks stood up from his chair, ready to greet the customer. It was late, probably one in the morning now, so customers were rare, adding to the oddity of the situation. The bell above the door chimed noisily, and the headache growing in Aleks' temples wanted to strangle it. He grabbed a half-empty, warm redbull off the counter and took a swig. The costumer finally came into view, making his way past the cabinets of lottery tickets to the counter where Aleks reside.

He wall tall, and very, very handsome; he certainly wasn't anyone Aleks knew. His skin was tan and dotted with freckles and moles and hair, what wasn't visible was covered in denim and leather. Underneath one extremely large bicep was a discarded helmet, which Aleks thought was cute; there wasn't a helmet law in Colorado, but this burly, huge muscle of a man still wore one. His hair flatted to his head, but the man quickly ran his hand through it, letting it stick upwards in odd directions.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Aleks asked, offering a kind, but tired smile. The man grinned in response, nodding his head in place of a greeting.

"20 on number two?" He asked, offering a small blue card. His voice definitely didn't match his appearance. It was a soft and a gentle voice, as opposed to his intimidating outward aesthetic. The guy seriously looked like he binge-watched the whole series of _Sons of Anarchy_ and decided that was how he was going to look from that point on.

Aleks nodded and took the card, typing the information off it into the computer. "So, you just passing through, or are you new in town?"

"New in town," the man acknowledged, the corner of his mouth snapping into a lopsided smirk. "Or will be, I guess. Living in a hotel right now. Name's Brett."

Aleks sighed, remembering the few weeks he spent before he got his apartment. "I know how that is. Nice to meet you, Brett, I'm Aleks," he introduced himself, handing him his card back. "Welcome to town."

"Aleks," he repeated, like he was questioning it, his smile faltering a bit. He seemed to like the way it felt on his tongue, because his grin quickly returned. "May I ask you...two questions, Aleks?"

An eyebrow raised, he slowly said, vocal inflection mimicking a question; "Sure?"

The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small roadmap; it had creases from where it was folded and looked like it hadn't been touched since he put it there. The concept of handheld maps was silly and outdated, but Aleks wasn't really surprised, since nothing about the man was ' _normal_ ' anyway. Brett unfolded it meticulously, and dragged his finger along the little yellow road lines, trying to follow what Aleks assumed the path he was on. He couldn't help but stare at the man, his handsome frame as he turned his back to the counter, leaning back to show Aleks the map. Eventually, he exclaimed happily, and pointed at a spot on the map.

"Here! How did I get here?"

Aleks leaned in closer; the man smelled of pine and nature, with a small hint of aftershave. He didn't know why, the man was rocking a full beard. Glancing at his strong jawline, and his handsome face, Aleks snapped himself out of it to stare at the map. "Oh, the uh... the square?"

"Yeah! I'm supposed to be meeting a uh... friend there. At the billiards club." Oh. _Oh._ No wonder, Aleks thought, the man probably had a girl he was meeting up with. Who else would you be grouping up with at 1:18 in the morning? She was probably skinny, not too hard on the eyes - probably wore flannel and cowgirl boots. That seemed like his type. He wasn't necessarily offended, but it's always a bit disappointing.

Aleks blinked for a moment, and rested his hands on the counter. He cleared his throat, slightly easing away from him. "Uh, from here? Take a left on Maple, then right on Hamilton... stay there until you see the giant Jesus billboard, take that right turn and you should be able to figure it out from there."

Brett smiled, and began folding the map back together, turning towards the counter. "Cool, left on Hamilton-"

"No," Aleks couldn't help but laugh at him. "No, left on Maple, right on Hamilton."

Just above his beard, his tan skin began to turn pink. "Ah. My bad. It's been a long day." He began to turn to leave.

"Wait! You had a second question?" Aleks asked, and the man spun on his heels, holding up a finger like he'd just come up with a brilliant idea.

"Right. How'd you know it was my first day here?"

Thinking for a moment, Aleks grew confident in his answer. With a flirtatious smirk, he replied, "I'd never forget a face as pretty as yours."

Brett laughed at that, placing a hand on his chest, backing up into the door. "Clever boy. Good one."


	2. Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks' quiet lifestyle was once again disrupted by the handsome man on a motorcycle.

The next time they met was even less expected than the first.

It was about ten Sunday morning, the sun was just beginning to shine over the rocky mountaintops, and the fog on the lake had finally stopped leaking into the street. Aleks wished he could admire the scenery on his drive a bit longer, but he was beginning to be crunched for time. Having it been a week after their official meeting, Aleks had pretty much forgotten about Brett.

His life went back into it's quiet mundanity, but surprisingly, a few things changed. Aleks made a few friends, a couple of people his age who liked to do nothing more than smoke pot and try to entertain themselves. They invited him to a few parties, all of which ended in disaster. They played beer-pong and paid each other to do stupid things - to text nudes to someone on their phone randomly, or streak across the abandoned road. Aleks eventually got dared by his newfound friend, Asher, to dye his hair, along with his other friends James and Trevor, bleach blonde. It was a color that kind of suited him, oddly, but damaged his hair to no end.

So, whether intended or not, the week was different in Eastborough. Aleks made friends, got a new hairdo, and wasn't as bored as he was before, but during the day it was still dreadful as usual. Specifically, boring because it was about ten Sunday morning, the fog disappearing in the sunlight, and Aleks couldn't admire the view, because he was making eggs and bacon for hungover pedestrians missing church.

Working at the diner wasn't bad. He got his social fill, and he could cook, which he enjoyed doing, but it lacked excitement, or suppose, he lacked passion for it. It wasn't what he _wanted_ to do, it was something he had to do. So pouring coffee and chatting up acquaintances left something to be desired, and Aleks wasn't sure what that thing was.

Until, of course, the familiar rattling roar of a motorcycle grew louder and louder, and stopped completely. Aleks turned his head from the frying pan to peak out the window, to catch a glimpse of the man from the gas station, this time dressed in a red-and-gold jersey and tight jeans. Aleks watched him from the corner of his eye, take off his helmet and set it on the cushion of the bike, before beginning to walk into the diner.

Aleks quickly snapped his head back to his frying pan, suddenly taking hitman-style concentration on flipping each piece of bacon. It wasn't long before the jingling of the bell above the door chimed in it's presence.

Before Aleks could even say anything, the familiar voice of Brett shouted a pleasant, "Hey!"

Aleks turned around and met his eyes. They seemed to shine like whisky when the sunlight hit them, and the way his nose wrinkled into a smile, and the wrinkles around his eyes deepened and he squinted into the grin sent shivers down Aleks' spine. He was gorgeous, just like he was before.

"Oh, hey," Aleks greeted, returning his smile. "Funny seeing you here."

"Right?" Brett grinned, walking over and sitting on a stool at the bar. "It's almost like it's a small town, or something."

Aleks just chuckled at that, and reached over, turning the heat on the stove top down in hopes not to burn the bacon he had been making. He spun on his heels, walking up towards Brett. "What can I get you?"

"Huh," Brett tapped his chin. "What do you recommend, Barbie?"

Aleks raised his eyebrows, and with a mischievous, lopsided smile on his face, Brett just reached up and tapped the side of his own head. Aleks reached up, and touched his temple, before realizing his hair was blonde with a laugh. "Oh, good one," he smiled, "I recommend the... blueberry waffles. I make 'em killer."

"One blueberry waffle, then," Brett winked, then quickly added, "also, black coffee."

"On it."

Aleks quickly got to making the batter, mixing it fresh just for Brett, then sprinkling a few fresh blueberries into it before spooning it onto a waffle-maker. He shut it and turned it on, then got to making his cup of coffee. After a few minutes of silence, Brett had began looking at his phone in a bored manner. His idle face, with his eyebrows furrowed like he was concentrating, was very cute, Aleks noted. He poured the coffee into a large mug, and spun around on his heels, setting it down in front of Brett, who looked up and smiled at Aleks.

"One black coffee."

"Thanks, Barbie," Brett smirked, and picked it up, sipping it. Aleks nearly exclaimed - the brew was fresh made, it was probably still piping hot. If it burned his tongue, Brett showed no signs, and simply set it down.

Blushing slightly - _subconsciously -_ Aleks attempted to make conversation. "So, did you find your way to the billiards club alright?"

Brett's eyebrows furrowed once more, this time in confusion, before his eyes opened wide. "Oh! Yeah, I did," he paused, then added, "I don't think me and my friend are gonna work out thought." He laughed slightly, but there was a look of disappointment in his eyes. Aleks remembered the date he had planned - if you could call it one. It was late, probably a hook up.

"That sucks," Aleks added, not knowing what else to say. "She... she's probably lame, anyways."

"Yeah, _he_ was," Brett corrected, to Aleks' shock. "He just liked to listen. Never.. never talk, y'know?Â  Which is fine, I guess. Got boring after a while."

Aleks nodded, turning back around and flipping the waffle maker. "I get it... I uh, dated a guy like that once."

All of a sudden, Brett's eyes lit up with joy once more. "You too?"

"Bi," Aleks corrected as well, "But yeah."

"Thank God, I had a feeling I was going to be the only one here," Brett breathed a sigh of relief, then took another drink of his coffee. "Not that I'm- I mean- I _am_ single, but- I'm not fl- I mean-"

"It's fine," Aleks beamed, chuckling softly. The balls of Brett's cheeks turned a pastel red, and he returned the nervous laugh. "If you were, I wouldn't mind anyway."

Turning around, Aleks opened the waffle maker, letting a huge rush of blueberry scent fill the diner. They smelled delicious, and looked it, too; the corners just started turning a golden brown, and the blueberries were bursting in some places. Quickly transferring it from maker-to-plate, Aleks grabbed his toppings, and set to work, smiling. He wanted to make this particular waffle very special, so he drizzled maple and blueberry syrup together on top, adding a few fresh, cold blueberries as well. He sprinkled some powdered sugar on top, with a small dollop of whipped cream in the middle. Smiling at his work, he turned around and set it in front of Brett, who began happily eating it.

"Oh, my god," Brett moaned, and took another bite. His cheeks stuffed, he mumbled through a full mouth, "This is the greatest waffle I've ever had in my life."

Aleks simply chuckled, and nodded, watching him slowly finish the entire thing, along with his cup of coffee.Â 

Obviously pleased with his meal, Brett leaned back, stretching slightly. Aleks took the empty plate and put it in the dish washer, grabbing the pot of coffee and walking back, filling his mug again.

Brett took a beat, before saying, "So, Barbie."

"Is that really my nickname?"

"Aleks," Brett corrected himself, and for some reason, him remember his name sent warmth to Aleks' cheeks. "Do you... maybe, want to help me move in? I have a lot of boxes that need moving and unpacking. We can order pizza and have a few beers."

"Is-" Aleks paused, and set the jug of coffee aside. "Is this a date?"

Brett flirtatiously smiled, but feigned innocence. "It... It could be."

Brett _was_ handsome, and Aleks would be lying if he said he didn't want to. He always liked physical work, and moving boxes was definitely rough. Plus, the thought of Brett sweaty and worked to the bone-

Without thinking any further, Aleks simply responded, "Sounds amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @mundej.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be continued, but I have other prompts to work on right now, so I'll save it for another time! Tell me what you think, comments are always more appreciated than kudos - constructive criticism =/= rudeness! Follow me on my tumblr, @mundej.


End file.
